This invention relates to a charge control microcomputer device for a vehicle, which externally provides a predetermined value for a voltage regulator which is adapted to control the output voltage of a charging generator installed on a vehicle or the like and driven by an internal combustion engine.
In general, in a conventional device of this type, the output voltage of the generator driven by the internal combustion engine or the like is controlled to a predetermined value by the voltage regulator installed together with the generator. In this connection, the voltage regulator may include a temperature compensating circuit as the case may be, so as to prevent the difficulty where the battery's charging characteristic changes with temperature. However, since the battery and the voltage regulator are different from each other in their installation locations and in their thermal capacity, in many cases the temperature increase correlation does not hold, therefore it is difficult to control the output voltage of the voltage regulator to equal the value most suitable for charging the battery.
The generator is driven by the internal combustion engine as described above. Therefore, the conventional device is disadvantageous, in that, when the aforementioned predetermined value is controlled during acceleration or deceleration of the engine, or according to the speed of rotation, to control the mechanical load of the engine, i.e., the generator drive output, it is difficult to externally control the output.